The Birthday Girl In Limbo
by VanishRain
Summary: Brennan's birthday is coming up and Booth has only seven days to prove to her just how much he loves her. COMPLETE.
1. Prequel

Temperance Brennan had not been herself all day and it was starting to wear on the one person who knew her above all, Seeley Booth. If he knew one thing, it was Bones, his Bones, and today the frustration of not knowing was getting the better of him.

They were sitting at the bar waiting for their drinks when he saw her eyes begin to glaze over.

"Bones did you…" he began to speak but realized it hadn't registered to her that she was being spoken to or that he was even there.

He placed his hand on her skirt and she didn't even flinch. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. If someone had hurt her he would… it would end very badly. As he felt his anger build up he attempted to push aside those feelings for her sake.

The drinks were placed before them and without looking down Brennan picked up her bottle and chugged half of it. Booth snatched the bottle out of her hand and slammed it down.

She turned to face him but he knew she was still in her own little world. Her eyes danced about her face, glossy and dark. They almost looked hallow. In the five years they were partners he had not once saw this hue and it scared him more than anything else he had ever faced. Being tortured he could take but seeing his partner, the love of his life in so much pain it destroyed her was too much. The flicker of a flame that had resided in her eyes for years had given way to a black hole, complete emptiness.

"Bones?... Hey Bones?" He waved his hand in front of her face to no response.

He began rubbing small circles on her check with his thumb and sure enough that did it. She snapped out of her stupor and glared.

"Booth! What do you think you are doing?" She screamed as she leaned back.

"I just want to know what is going on in that head of yours."

"So rubbing my face was going to give you all the answers you needed? That is completely absurd Booth." She turned away and focused on the bottle before her. "No one knows what I think, no one." She spoke softly and turned away, waiting for the aftershock.

"I do." He smiled and began pulling at the bottle label.

"No you don't, no one does. I am just an empty vessel. Completely hallow." He could have swore he heard a sniffle. The Temperance Brennan he knew would never cry in public. He knew he had to press the issue further but a bar was not the place.

Plates were placed before them and they ate mostly in silence. Every few minutes Brennan would glance at Booth longingly, just to focus on her plate when his eyes met hers.

"I know your birthday is in a week Bones." Booth spoke as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah I know. Birthdays are great!" The sarcasm dripped from her lips, followed by an eye roll.

"Why so gloomy? I love birthdays. And parties, birthday parties are the best."

"Another year older, another year alone." She spoke with a hint if sorrow.

He just nodded his head and smiled. It all made sense now. The impenetrable emotional force that was Brennan was finally cracking. Bit by bit all her walls were falling down. She was finally letting herself feel and of all the feelings, she felt one of utter rejection and abandonment. He only had a week but he would prove to her she never had to be alone again. Plus well, if he was lucky, he knew birthday sex was the best.

He smiled at her and fought the urge to confess his undying love and devotion to her. That would have to wait.

"So Bones… want to dance?" He turned and flashed a grin.


	2. Day 1: In A Bed Of Roses, I lie

"Booth, this is nuts. You're nuts." She rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"It is the middle of the night, who is really going to notice?"

"I am pretty sure you bought a full garden full of roses." Angela motioned at the red petals that now filled Brennan's office. "And maybe killed a few trees with all these notes. A dead body would notice."

"Well she does like flowers. I just thought… she needs… Angela she is my partner and her birthday is soon."

"Yeah, next week. Isn't this a little soon. Unless… you have other plans don't you?"

"A real man never speaks of his endeavors. Plus this is full of squints, they won't notice. No proof it was from me."

"Well this is a public building and that" She pointed out the window to a black box, "is a camera. Bren is going to hunt down those tapes and you are going to be toast."

"That is why I had a little talk with Cam. The cameras are magically going to shut off tonight and turn back on in the morning."

"So that is why you pinned Cam in her office." Angela chuckled at her friend's failed attempt at keeping her cool. "That really upset Bren. I have never heard so many expletives in a single sentence!"

"Cam owed me a few favors. It took some convincing but dating your co-workers is not such a bad thing." He looked up and smiled. This was going to be much easier than expected.

"Only if you date a certain co-worker."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He looked through a vase of flowers, glaring at Angela.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. What exactly did you two do last night? Bren has been acting very… normal lately."

"We went out for dinner then danced a bit. Why? It was not anything out of the ordinary."

"Dancing? Oh la la."

"Angela, I can dance. Now would you please hand me that tape? We only have just over an hour until I have to pick up Bones."

"Oh I bet you can dance." Angela closed her eyes and pictured his skills. "Hmmm… dancing…"

"Angela?"

No response, just an increasing smile on her face.

"Angela! Look its Bones!"

Angela's eyes shot open. "Where?"

"Got you! Now hand me the tape."

She glared as she handed Booth the tape. He finished taping the last note to the inside of her top desk drawer and smiled. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to be at her apartment in an hour."

"Booth, you really go home and sleep. Bren will understand, just tell her you are feeling sick." She could tell by his blood shot eyes and slumping form that he hadn't slept in days. He had spent all his free time perfecting his gift for his partner.

"No! I just need some coffee."

"Booth, when was the last time you slept? You look like you were run over by a semi."

"Um… I took a nap yesterday."

"Well good luck. You're going to need it when Bren find this." She made a sweep of the office and smiled. If this didn't prove he loved her, nothing would. Even a rational person could see it.

"Thanks for your help Angela. Now to go get coffee and see… my Bones." His voice was a mere whisper but he knew Angela heard him.

"She loves you Booth. She just needs proof." Angela tapped him lightly on the shoulder as she turned to walk into her office. "And Booth?"

"Yes Angela?"

"If this isn't the proof she needs, she really isn't a genius."

***

Brennan opened her door and dropped her bag. She was completely shocked and in disbelief. This could only be achieved by a certain partner. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. At least she knew her birthday would be eventful but what type of event she wasn't quite sure.

"Booth!" She screamed as she ran back to the SUV, hoping to catch Booth before he left for the Hoover.


	3. Day 1: In A Bed Of Roses I Lie Pt 2

"Booth! Booth! Booth!" Temperance yelled once she made it to the parking garage. Clearly out of breath she thrust her body against the SUV to find Booth dive and catch her.

"Hey Bones, need anything?" He spoke as he helped her onto the passenger seat.

She just glared.

"This whole alpha male dominance claiming me thing is getting old." She barked as she attempted to calm her breathing.

"I never claimed you. You are my best friend and partner; I want you to be happy."

"Just… just… Booth… no." The words just fell out of her mouth as her frustrations got the better of her.

"No what?"

"You cannot just come into my office and do something like that. I am a professional."

"I know but…"

"You just don't get it Booth." She slipped out of the passenger seat and slowly walked back to the Jeffersonian.

"Hey Bones!" He yelled. She turned and faced him, hoping he wouldn't ask what she thought he was going to ask.

"Are you free for dinner? There is nothing like a steak with a side order of tongue lashing." He laughed, trying to ease the tension.

And he asked it. She looked down at her shoes then back up at him.

"I um... I… have a date."

"Oh. Well enjoy your night then Bones." His voice cracked while his heart sank, he had to will himself not to cry. How could he have been so blind?

As soon as the doors closed behind Brennan, Booth pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

"Angela… why didn't you tell me she had a date? Stupid, Seeley, Stupid."

***  
"So… nice decorating skills Bren." Angela smirked.

Brennan looked up from her computer screen and glared.

"Booth… he just doesn't get it… he just…"

"Hun, he's male. He may know you better than anyone else but he is still male and they are stupid."

"Ang, his intellect has nothing to do with…" She began to speak but Angela raised her hand to stop her.

"I was talking about emotionally. You don't let him inside to see what he can do to you."

"Ang, he does nothing. We are par-"

"Bren! The man spent hours decorating this room to see one smile… one! The least you can give him is the common courtesy of being honest."

Brennan looked up at her best friend and frowned, she saw exhaustion written all over Angela's face. She had helped.

"Hey Ang, how do you know what he did?"

"I uh… he needed help." She knew Brennan would see through any lie.

"Thanks and I mean it." Brennan genuinely smiled.

"So are you planning on rewarding him tonight?" Angela winked at Brennan, knowing that Brennan had lied to Booth.

"No… I have work to do and well… he thinks I have a date."

"Bren, just promise me you will not shut him out and run. After all these years he really deserves a shot." Angela spoke as she walked into the hallway.

Brennan just nodded and pulled out her phone. She pressed Booth's speed dial and waited. It kept ringing and ringing. Once it went to voicemail she hung up and threw her body down on her desk.

Had she made a mistake and lost it all?

***  
As soon as Booth pulled up to the Hoover his frown had turned into a smile. Today was firearms and ballistics recertification day. He normally would be upset to spend a day without Brennan but after the response he received, maybe some time apart was a good thing.

All the agents stood in line, waiting to see what gun they were chosen for. It was selected at random but after getting stuck with a .45 last year he prayed his luck had changed. At least one thing had to go right. He was next and took a step forward.

"Seeley Booth," The man scanned down the list "today you will be using a Glock. Please place your phone and all other electronics in this bin. They will be given back to you at the end of the day. If you are caught possessing any personal electronic equipment you will be on desk duty for a month."

Just as Booth set his phone down in the bin, it began to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and it was Brennan. He reached for his phone but his hand was smacked away.

"I said no electronics."

"But it's my partner…" Booth whined. All the other agents began giggling. He shot his eyes up and he glared at the other agents. It just turned their giggles into laughter.

"Ohh… Booth has a girlfriend! Booth has a girlfriend!" One of the agents taunted. The other agents began to laugh even louder.

"She's my partner! My partner!"

"So that means I can take a ride on that?"

"No Matt, no! She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He barked as he turned and glared at the man behind him.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a great day after all.

***  
Booth awoke at his desk. He wasn't sure how he got there but he knew after only two hours of sleep in forty eight hours, he needed to sleep. He yawned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were three missed calls from Brennan but no voicemails. He just shrugged it off and assumed they had a case. He looked at his clock, it was already 1 a.m., it was too late to call her about the case.

He also had a text message from Angela, "Booth, she lied. She's scared."

It all made sense. He opened his phone and began to type,

"Bones, be ready at 5 a.m. sharp."


	4. Day 2: Chocolates, Hearts & Unicorn Pt 1

At exactly 5 a.m. Brennan heard loud, rapid banging on her door.

"Booth… you have a key, you can let yourself in." She spoke but the banging kept continuing.

With a sigh she opened the door.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" A slender man in a suit asked.

"Uh… yes. Who are you?"

"I am your driver."

"My driver?"

"Yes, now if you would please follow me..." He motioned before him.

"Wait! Hold up! My driver to where? How do I know you are not some psycho killer? I am a bestselling author after all." She took a step back and got in a fighting stance.

The man chuckled and handed her a piece of paper. The gentleman I work for said you would say that… and that I would need a cup.

Brennan opened the letter and began reading it out loud,

"Bones, not everything in life is meant to be fearful of. Sometimes it is what we don't believe in that we end up falling for. If you are ready to believe in the unknown please follow this man. (And please do not beat him up, for my sake.)"

"So ma'am, what will it be?" The man held out two boxes before her.

"Who are those for? I thought you were just driving me… somewhere." She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"One is for each of the choices you can make. The box on the left is if you decide to follow me, the right is for if you decide to stay."

"What are in each of the boxes?"

"I don't know. I just am hired help."

"Well I pick…" She took a step back and thought.

"Just let him be a man, let him prove it to you." Angela's voice boomed in her head.

"Now if I decide to go with you, you are not going to try to get incriminating pictures or anything, right?"

"Ma'am, I would never think of it. The man has already told me if I disturb a hair on your head that I will have no hair on my head. I enjoy my hair too much." The man ran his hand through his hair nervously.

She snatched the box on the left and popped the lid open.

"A unicorn? Has Booth gone nuts?" She pulled out of figurine and thrust it in the man's face.

"Mr. Booth has said that it will all make sense. Now if you will follow me.."

The man held out his hand and grabbed Brennan's purse. She walked slowly behind the man, not sure what to think.

They walked out the door and there was a limo pulled up to the curb. Booth couldn't have done this, it had to be for someone else… it had to be. But sure enough the man walked to the limo and turned to face her.

"If you will follow me…" The man opened the door and motioned for Brennan to get in.

"Are you sure you have the right Dr. Brennan?" Brennan asked as she slipped in the seat.

"Your boyfriend made sure I had the right address. One thing he was clear of was the address." The man spoke as he shut the door behind her.

Boyfriend? What boyfriend? She never agreed to date him. She agreed to breakfast, that was all. She looked down at the unicorn she was clenching tightly and smiled. Maybe after this week being a girlfriend wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Day 2: Chocolates, Hearts & Unicorn Pt 2

As the limo pulled up to Booth's apartment complex Brennan found herself increasingly nervous. _Calm, Brennan, calm. It is just breakfast. He is your partner and just wants you to be happy. I know one way he could make me happy. No! Brennan, no! None of that. You don't love him. Yes I do. No you don't! You love chocolate, not your hunk of man meat partner. Man meat…. yummmm… I wonder if he tastes sweet or salty._

She shook her head, trying to clear the ever increasing graphic thoughts as she heard keys inside the car lock.

The door popped open and Brennan just sat there, didn't move a muscle. _Maybe if I don't move, he won't see me._ So she sat and waited hoping he had turned into a dinosaur or at least had dropped his IQ dramatically.

She heard some shuffling of feet and eyes boring into her. His eyes. She felt the soft pools pleading with her to look at him, to tell him she loved him and no one else. But that was the one thing she was afraid of, she knew he could see her completely and that is exactly how she felt. Then she felt something she was not expecting, rejection. His inner core shook and his faith wavered as she refused to look up. As he took a step away from the limo, she finally spoke,

"Uh... hi…" The words fumbled out of her mouth as she looked up and sat in awestruck. He usually looked good but this morning he looked gooood. She reached her hand up to her lip and felt a small bead of liquid. Oh god… he was making her drool. _Calm down Brennan before you hyperventilate and pass out. He is your partner. Part-ner. Just a good guy who cares deeply about his best friend, that is all._

"Bones… Bones…" She heard calling her back to reality.

"Yeah…" Her throat was hoarse and dry.

"Juice or coffee?"

"Uh…." Her head whipped around and she did a double take. She was sitting in his living room on his couch. Her shoes and coat were placed at the door with care, the care of a man who loved her. "Coff…ee?" She muttered softly, trying to will her hands not to shake.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Two creams and a sugar, just how you like it." He whispered softly in her ear. Oh no, he was doing it again. Maybe she did need that one night stand with whats-his-name… Scott… Sock… Salt… something, maybe then she could have kept her hormones in check. She felt a tingle shoot down her spine and she clenched her legs together tightly.

"Thanks." She looked down and watched the cream swirl and mix, trying the coffee a light brown. "Booth, you know I…" She began speaking, never looking up from the cup.

"I know Bones, I know. Breakfast should be done in a bit. Anything you would like to watch on tv while we wait?" He began rubbing light circles on her leg as he began flipping. She glanced over at his hand and could instantly feel the warm touch on her skin. She shifted her weight, knocking his hand off her leg and looked up at the television. She wasn't watching it but instead in her own little world. It took everything in her not to flee. He was getting close, to close to the truth. She loved her partner like she had never loved anyone else. Just verbalizing anything close to that was more than her fragile state could handle.

The bell dinged and she no longer felt his weight on the couch.

"This is Parker's favorite." She heard him speak as the smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled the apartment.

Without even thinking she got up and walked to the kitchen, sitting at her chair with fork in hand.

"I know he has good taste, like his father." She blurted out then blushed.

"Thanks Bones… I think." He smiled as he set a stack in front of her. "Now for the syrup…" He placed chocolate syrup and whipped cream on top. He walked over to the fridge and emerged with a small can of cherries. "One or two?" He asked as he held up his fingers. "Two." She fixated her eyes on the small pieces of fruit. He pulled one out by the steam and slowly hovered it over her plate. She knew it was now or never. She leaned into his hand and lightly tugged the cherry off the steam. She smiled up at him with the cherry in-between her teeth.

He set the steam down and pulled another one out. He hesitated in front of her plate before setting it down.

"The cherries are always the best part." She spoke softly as her fingers crawled across the table to the jar. She plucked one out and held it up to him, "Don't you think so?"

Instead of taking just the cherry in his lips, he took the cherry, its steam and three of her fingertips. He lightly trialed the fingers with his tongue before he pulled away to find Brennan eyes closed and a grin on her face.

"This is how I always imagined it."

"Imagined what Booth?" Her eyes shot open and fear danced across them.

He was in deep now; he might as well be honest.

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Her voice cracked, muffled by light sobbing.

"Yeah, you and I sitting down to a homemade breakfast with…" He stopped suddenly when he realized Brennan was in the living room putting on her shoes.

"Bones… wait… I…I…" He spoke as the door shut in his face.

"I love you Bones, I love you." He spoke as he thrust his head into the door. Brennan stood on the other side of the door. She had hoped she had it in her to not flee but the risk was too great. Once words of love began dancing around her lips she knew it was too late. The tears were now flowing freely as she was safe on the other side of the door.

"I… I… me too Booth, always." She whispered as turned and walked down the stairs. "I just wish I could tell you… Booth I love you." She spoke flatly, trying to keep her heart intact one more day.

What she didn't know was she had told him. As the door was slammed in front of Booth's face, he found himself becoming increasingly agitated. He attempted to open the door and show her exactly what he thought of her but all he could muster was opening it a crack. That was enough, he heard every word.

"You will Bones, you will. I still have four days."


	6. Day 3: Secrets of the Best Kind, Pt 1

From the outside it looked as if Brennan's office was vacant. The lights were off and the shades drawn. The only proof of her existence was the flicker of a desk lamp. This was the way she liked it. She could be there without really being there. And that night was one night she rather would have wanted to be nowhere else but in her office, the one place she felt safe.

"Booth I have always wanted to say…" Brennan sighed and started again. "What partners share…" She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at the mound that was now as tall as her filled trash can.

She paced around her office before sitting down and taking another shot. The bottle was half empty but that was not a worry of the great Temperance Brennan, love was. A hang over she could deal with but these ever increasing emotions that were now overtaking every aspect of her life was enough to turn the completely rational, irrational.

"Why can't I just verbalize something so irrational? Love is just an irrational set of emotions set out by humans to feel a social connection!" She shouted as she threw all the books that were once on her desk on the floor.

"Are you okay Doctor?" A security guard spoke as he passed.

"I am fine. I am… just working on my book…" She only looked up at the man when he shone his flashlight in her face.

"Sorry to bother you then, ma'am." The man spoke with great concern. He had been a security guard at the Jeffersonian for four years and never once saw Brennan show any sorrow. He made a note to check up on her later, hoping her FBI boyfriend would come back and fix whatever had the doctor so distraught.

She stabbed her now cold orange chicken with a fork and let out a whimper. She was a sad state of affairs; even the security guards felt pity on her.

"He loves me… I love him…" She threw her body back against her seat and curled up in a ball.

"He'll just leave me, like they all do." Her eyes grew a fury of anger as she clenched her fists, her body shaking violently.

"That is the one thing Temperance Brennan cannot take. Failure. That is all you are Temperance. You are just one big failure when it comes to anything of the heart. He is a heart guy. Do you even have a heart?"

She clenched her teeth and felt her body go limp.

"No, I am just a cold, cold woman. I have no feelings at all. I deserve nothing!"

She curled up tighter just as she heard a light rapping on the door.

"I told you I was fine, Steve." She screamed as she glared through her arms that were folded over her face.

She heard walking then a body collapse onto her couch with a sigh. She looked up and gasped.

"How long have you been there?" Her eyes got wide as she found herself wanting to wake up from what could only be described as a dream.

"It is past midnight." The shadowy figure spoke.


	7. Day 3: Secrets of the Best Kind, Pt 2

Brennan walked over to the couch and sat by the man. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. They sat in silence until the man spoke,

"He loves you Tempe."

"Shut up dad." She clenched her fists. "Just… shut up. You know nothing about love. You are more of the love and leave 'em type." She glared.

"I never left your mother, never!"

"How am I supposed to know that? You left me and Russ, with your track record it is safe to assume you left her too."

"Temperance!" The man's face softened.

"What? I have every right to believe what I believe. YOU were the one who left me; YOU were the one who sent me into the system. You, you, you! It is all you!"

"I got you out…" He willed the tears not to fall. Maybe if he had been a better father… a better human being then his daughter would be able accept love, she was right. It was his fault.

"And he… he… you know what he did." She spoke in a mere whisper.

"Yes I know and he paid for what he did."

"What? Did you kill him too?" She spoke sarcastically.

Silence filled the office.

"Dad! You didn't!"

"Tempe, he got what he deserved."

"Ugh! No wonder I am such a screw up." She began twirling a strand of hair on her finger as she spoke, "Everyone around me finds love so easily but not me, nope. The great Dr. Temperance Brennan will be alone… forever." Her body finally gave in and went limp.

"You know for being such a manly type, your partner really doesn't hold his liquor well." He tried to change the subject back to what he had originally came there for.

"Great, I can get him drunk and have my way with him." She said flatly. "You do want grandchildren don't you dad?"

"You and Booth will have great children but that is not the point. Your partner… he… told me some things."

"So you got him drunk and got information out of him? Did you use any of your criminal tricks on him? If you touched a hair on his head I swear…" She got up and began pacing. Of all the stupid things her father could have done, hurting her partner was one thing she couldn't stand. She stopped and looked at her father, "You didn't, did you?" Her voice was soft, holding years of resentment.

"I only helped him into a cab, that is all. He came and found me. I was just getting ready to for bed and there was a knock on the door."

"Wait… he found you?"She took a step back, she was… surprised, wait more then surprised. If anything was happening between her and Booth he should have gone to her instead of her father. She was his partner and his best friend, why couldn't he have come to her?

"He's FBI Tempe, he can find anyone. Plus it is not like it was the first time…"

"The first time? What? You two better not sit around drinking beer and talking about me. That is just rude!"

"It's not like that Tempe and you know it. Brennan women are well… strong willed. He just needed help crackling through that exterior to the inside."

"So you helped him get laid? Very nice of you." She turned her back to her father.

He stood up and twirled her around, cupping her hand with his own.

"It is not like that! Just for once listen to me Temperance! I am your father!"

"You are not…"

"Temperance, shush! I don't care what you think about what I did in the past. I raised you and I love you. I AM your father." He yelled then took a step back. His breathing was ragged, he never thought he would have to yell at his grown child but sometimes the woman just wouldn't listen.

"Dad…" She collapsed against the couch and let out a sigh.

"Just listen to me Tempe, for once just listen. You happen to come from a long line of very strong women. You are as strong as a diamond on the outside and it takes a very determined man to crack you open and see what beauty you hold inside."

"So you are a very determined man?" She snapped.

"Tempe!"

She shot him a glare then smiled, "Yes father?"

"As I was saying, sometimes a man just needs a little help is all. The question he asked was a little odd for the situation but I will give the man credit, he does love you."

"What question? What? Huh?" Brennan looked up at her father, pleading with him for answers. Surely Booth knew she would never marry, he had too! Or did he? Or was he marrying someone else? She felt her heart sink, him marrying someone else was just something she could not take.

"Just let him in Tempe, that's all I ask. Just let him see who you really are." He tapped her on the shoulder then turned and walked towards the door. Once he was in the doorway he stopped and turned, "And Tempe? Let yourself be loved."

Brennan thrust herself against her couch, placing a pillow over her head. Her mind was swirling, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together just to fail every time. She heard a set of feet and let out a sigh. What was her father going to tell her this time?

"Why won't you just leave dad?"

"Bones, its Booth. I… I… miss you." The man spoke in a soft, heartfelt tone. She could tell without lifting the pillow he was crying… and it was her fault.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could muster out before she too began to cry. Would it be enough? She hoped so; it was all she had left.


	8. Day 3: Secrets of the Best Kind, Pt 3

"I brought something for you." He spoke softly as he slowly removed the pillow from her face, revealing the same tear stained face as his own. She always looked beautiful but the way that the light hit the pools of liquid pierced through his heart and directly to his soul.

"You did…" She sat up and focused on the envelope before her. She lifted her hand up to wipe her tears away but felt a gentle flick of a thumb there instead. She smiled up at him as he sat next to her.

He set the envelope on her lap and smiled, "Open it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and let it slowly cascaded down until it hit her hand, letting it linger around her wrist before he pulled it away. As soon as he did she took a deep breath in and leaned back. Just his touch was enough to send her into a world all her own.

"Open it Bones." He spoke once again, hoping she would do as he said.

She looked up at him once again and he nodded. She fought with the delicate paper until it gave way to a card. As she opened the card a folded piece of paper fell out and slowly fell to the floor. She reached down to retrieve it, only to be pushed back up.

"Let me get it Bones." He spoke sternly.

She nodded and he got down on his knees before reaching up and handing her the small piece of paper. She tried to pull it out of his fingers but he held firm, terrified of what he had done.

"Booth…" She whispered, trying to calm the storm inside him.

He let out a sigh and let go of the paper. She scanned it quickly then looked up at him, crying once again.

"A gun permit? I thought you…" She began to speak but felt fingers on her lips.

"I was afraid Bones. I figured as long as I had the gun and you did not then I could be your protector, your safety net. If you could have your own gun then you wouldn't need me. The squints are smart enough to fill in for some dumb FBI…" He was stopped dead in his tracks when he felt soft lips on his own. Just as he leaned in, she pulled back. His eyes popped open to find the permit falling in shreds to the floor.

"I don't need a permit. I have you… I'll always have you."

"Cullen is not going to issue another one of those Bones. It took all night for him to agree just this once." He slumped back, defeated.

"I am sure I will not need one Booth. As long as I have you, I have no need for a firearm. You will not let me be harmed and I know that. You are my protector. I don't need a permit for that do I?" She chuckled as she slipped her hand in his, leaning into her shoulder.

He blinked then shook his head. "No." It was such a faint whisper, even though her head was mere inches from his lips she barely heard him. He focused intently on their now intertwined hands until she broke the silence.

"There is something you don't know about me Booth." She turned her head as she spoke, while her body was still smashed up against his.

He looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of fear mixed with need.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to Bones. I didn't give that permit to you so that you would feel obliged…"

"I… I've never been in love with a man." She blurted out as she cut him off then covered her face with her free hand.

"Surely you have, Bones. Sully, Michael, what about them?"

"I loved them but I was never in love with them."

"Oh."

"I guess that is why I never put any stock in marriage. You have to be in love with someone to marry them and that is not something I can ever see myself doing. I am in my thirties. If it was going to happen, it should have happened by now." He felt her body tense up.

"Everything happens in time, give it time." He smiled as he rubbed a circle on her leg before pulling her up. Her body eased at his touch.

He heard her stomach gurgle and he laughed.

"Up for some breakfast Bones?"

"I guess I could go for that." She winked.

They walked out of her office like nothing had changed. But the two hands that were now glued together proved that it had. Once their feet hit the cool tile of the hallway, they heard giggles.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Must be something in the coffee." Brennan suggested.

"Must be." Booth spoke as he squeezed her hand.

Brennan looked up and smiled, squeezing his hand back.

"Eggs or bacon, Booth?" She asked, knowing exactly what they would be discussing all the way to the diner. She rested safely in the security that whatever they were to become, they were still Booth and Brennan… always.


	9. Day 4: Fear In Eyes Of The Beholder Pt 1

"So where is your hunk of man meat?" Angela asked with a smile as she scanned the room.

"He's not a piece of man meat, he's my partner. Partner." Brennan spoke without lifting her head from her screen.

"If that is what a partner is, then sign me up."

"Angela!"

"What? Isn't that what partners are for?"

Angela heard a drumming coming from the table and glanced around. An empty protein bar wrapper and bottle of water sat next to the mouse.

"When was the last time you saw Booth?"

"Last night." Brennan spoke in her most professional voice even though her voice cracked.

"So he didn't pick you up?"

"Nope."

"No breakfast? No lunch?"

"Nope and nope."

"So what did you do last night?"

"We went to founding fathers last night like we normally do then he took me home and hugged me before he left."

"He hugged you?"

"It is what we do Angela." Brennan glared through her screen. The one person she did not want to have this conversation with was Angela but there she was talking.

They both heard a thump and Angela whipped her head around, Brennan didn't even move. She knew those feet all too well.

"Afternoon Booth." Brennan spoke coldly as soon as the noise stopped.

Angela snickered and tapped Booth on the shoulder, "Nice to know ya studly."

"Something came up at work." He swiftly took steps until he was standing behind her.

"And that something involved not calling your partner?" She still refused to look away from her screen.

"I just couldn't, okay?" He clenched his fists as a single tear rolled off his check and hit her shoulder.

She leaned back and sniffed him without looking up.

"You don't smell like the FBI."

"Smell like the FBI?"

"You always smell like your secretary, like pineapples."

He snickered. "Marry?"

"Yeah her, I can tell when she is sick because you smell like… you."

"How do you know she wasn't sick then?"

"I called."

"Oh."

"Bones please, you have to understand. Something came up and I just couldn't take it. Do you want the truth?" He felt a lump form in his throat but he had to tell her, she deserved it.

"Yes." She barked. She was sick of this whole day, she just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for a week.

"Someone came to my office and told me some things. I had to deal with them so I went home. By the time I looked at the clock it was three. I rushed over here as soon as I could…"

"That's acceptable." She attempted to act professional and not start crying right there. They weren't even dating; she had no claim over him.

"What?"

"I said your answer was acceptable. Now I am sure you did not come over here just to tell me that you could not see me."

"No…"

"Then what Booth? What?!?!" She stood up and glared.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out… tonight. I know I am horrible for asking but please… please just do this… please?" He held her hand, practically groveling for forgiveness.

"On one condition?"

"What?"

"I get to drive."

"Fine…" He smiled then smiled wider when she didn't pull her hand away from his.

Once they reached the other side of her desk he stopped and turned in front of her.

"Bones your father told me about him."

"It is always good to get in some male bonding."

"No Bones… him."

She froze dead in her tracks and looked up at him through the same blurred vision he saw her in.

"That was almost twenty years ago, I'm over it." She looked away as she spoke.

"But Bones… he put his slimy hands all over..." He couldn't even finish his thought, it hurt too much.

"I am not a doll Booth, I won't break." It all made sense now. He couldn't be around her knowing what her so called grandfather did to her. He hadn't abandoned her, he just needed to be an alpha male and take care of his own. She looked up and smiled.

"Bones, you were so young… and he was…" He clenched his fists, "an evil man who shall have to pay for hurting my woman!" Booth's eyes burned a fiery blaze.

"He already did." She said flatly as she took a step forward, ignoring the 'my woman' comment.

"How do you know?" He pulled her to him and looked deep in her eyes.

"Booth, are you going to take me out or what?" She knew the way those words would come across but at that moment all she wanted was to get as far away from that conversation as possible.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled as he spoke.


	10. Day 4: Fear In Eyes Of The Beholder Pt 2

"Booth… we're at the park." She scanned before her as he opened the door. "I do not plan on reliving my teenage years in the back of your SUV Booth." She glared.

"No! I didn't mean that."

"So you are not a man who revels in sexual intercourse?"

"Uh…" He froze, "I'm a gentleman. I would not take you to the park just to cop a feel." He began rubbing lightly on her knee. "You're my partner… Bones… I just couldn't." He sunk, defeated.

She nodded and stepped out of the car. "So what are we…"

"Dr. Bones!..." Parker yelled, running after her in his t-ball uniform.

"Hey Parker." She scooped the boy up and swung him in her arms. "You took me to Parker's game for our… this?"She was confused. The whole ride over he had acted like it was a date but going to Parker's games was something they normally did… as partners. She slumped lower and forced a smile. Why wouldn't he just as her out?

They heard a whistle and all three of eyes heads shot forward.

"Go get 'em champ." Booth tapped his son on the shoulder as he jumped down and ran towards his team.

Parker stopped a few feet away and turned, "I'm gonna get a homerun for you Bones. Just you watch." He smiled and began running back to his team.

They walked a few feet forward before Booth stopped and turned in front of Brennan.

"There is another reason I took you here." He spoke hesitantly.

"Because you forgot to do something for me today and had promised Parker you would watch his game?" She snapped. All she wanted was answers, none of which he was giving.

"No!" He held her hands in his while he spoke, "I know you are afraid of being loved and having a family."

"I am afraid of no such thing, Booth." She turned away from him. "They are just not in the card for me. I am an independent person who loves living alone." They both knew that was a lie.

"Bones… I know you. I know more about you think or care to admit that I do. Having a family does not always mean that they will leave you. I'll never leave you Bones, never. I have a son and love him more than anything. I know you love Parker too. He loves you…" He began trailing off.

"What are you trying to say Booth?" She began tapping her foot.

"Love and a family are not a bad thing. Trust me, you would be perfect." He smiled lightly kissed her check.

She found herself blushing while he took her hand and walked towards the bleachers. As soon as they were in eyeshot she found herself being watched.

"Booth… do you have an ex girlfriend here?" She looked down at their intertwined fingers then back at his face. "Um... Rebecca is working late tonight so no. Why?"

"I just feel… watched…"

"Don't be silly Bones." Booth walked up the bleachers and they found a spot in the middle. Brennan bent down to find a spot for her purse and the man before her turned around, staring directly at her.

"Dude… she's mine." Booth whispered as he glared at the man.

"No ring on the finger buddy. Why don't you leave her to me and take one of the others?" The man pointed down at the women before them. He stood up and walked down the concession stand. Booth followed him with his eyes then smiled while the man got rejected.

"Bones, I'm going to go get us something to drink…" Booth spoke while his eyes fixated on the man.

"Uh… okay…" Brennan looked at him but he refused to break his gaze on the man. Bones was his and he had to prove it.

As soon as Booth was in front of the concession stand. Brennan was stormed by three women, all much younger then Brennan. She knew she was being watched. She glared at Booth then focused on the women before her.

"He's a mine lady." A woman in her mid twenties spoke and glared.

"I assure you he is my partner." Brennan clenched her fists and glared back.

"I have spent months at these stupid games for him… girl you are just a placeholder." She snapped her fingers in Brennan's face.

"Ha!" Brennan chuckled and pointed before her, "If anyone is a placeholder, it is clearly you. I have him right where I want him. We are in love and have been for years. Now please take your trampy friends with you and move along." Brennan smiled smugly.

The woman whispered to her friends, glared at Brennan then they got up and walked towards their seats.

"You better run. He is mine!" Brennan yelled once they finally seated. She wasn't sure where the jealousy came from but it sure felt right.

She attempted to calm her breathing as her nerves began to raddle her rational self. Had she just admitted out loud that she loved him to a complete stranger? Or made a declaration of claiming him as her own in front over everyone? Clearly he heard and that just made her more frazzled.

"Here's your milkshake bab… Bones." Booth placed a milkshake in her lap and she jerked forward.

"You okay Bones?" He pulled the milkshake away right in time and could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm… fine… you just scared me is all." She snatched the milkshake from his hand. She focused on the milkshake, attempting to shake her insecurities. She looked up at him and saw the same fear dancing around his brown pools.

"I'm sorry.' He murmured, completely broken. He wasn't sure what he had done but the fear he saw in her eyes shot directly to his heart, causing it to break into a thousand pieces.

"It's… okay…" Brennan was not usually a woman to find herself uncomfortable around a man. Especially her partner but as the emotions swirled around her brain, refusing to be compartmentalized, she felt uneasy and became flustered.

She felt him drape his arm slowly over her back and pull her to him. She let out a sigh and nestled into his shoulder. Suddenly all her insecurities melted away at his touch.

"So Booth, how did you know I wanted chocolate?" She looked up and smiled but instead of seeing him smiling back all she saw was a single line of blood dripping down his chin.

"Booth! You're bleeding!" She grabbed his face and began scanning it.

"Oh, I'll be fine." He attempted to smile but flinched at her touch.

"What happened?" She lightly stroked the blood with her finger.

"A man just couldn't take no for an answer. I had to prove it to him is all."

Just then the man that was sitting before them walked back to his seat, clearly he lost the fight. She glanced at the man then up at Booth.

"Oh…" She pulled out a tissue and wiped away the small amount of blood that had cumulated on his lip. "Seems like a small abrasion. Does it hurt?"

"Not really, just more of an annoyance. Why?"

"Kisses always make the pain go away." She smiled sweetly as she leaned in and kissed the corner of his lower lip but soon found him pulling her in for something much more than an innocent kiss.


	11. Day 5: The Truth In The Silk Sheets Pt 1

Brennan woke up to the smell of pancakes, the same pancakes she had smelled days earlier. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was pizza… and shots. Oh those shots. They burned going down but they did not stand a chance to the flame that burned in his eyes. He was out for one thing, three simple words, and if she was to hear them she needed a courage all her own. Liquid courage was the one thing she needed to get through the night and possibly the rest of the week, depending on how long he was to prolong his sweet, sweet torture.

A light flickered on and it sent her out of her own little world and back to reality. She let out a groan before rolling over. She reached up and felt silk. She quickly remembered she did not own any silk. Her eyes shot open and she scanned the room.

"Oh, it's just Booth's bedroom." She mumbled with a smile then shut her eyes.

She pulled the sheet over her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. As sleep began to overcome her the enormity of the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks. She threw the sheet back and shot up.

"It is Booth's room!... his bedroom… where he sleeps… naked!" She screamed then ran her hands down her face. She lifted the sheet and let out a sigh, at least she was still clothed.

"Oh, you're up babe." Booth strolled into the room and ran his hand down her arm.

"Uh… uh…" She blinked but once she opened her eyes he was still there. It was not a dream that she clearly had hoped for.

"Breakfast is ready. Parker is waiting for you so he can eat." Booth spoke then turned and walked toward the hall.

"Booth?" She squeaked out.

"Yes Bones?" He turned on his heels and smiled. She looked absolutely stunning in the morning.

"Did we… uh… huh?" She blinked again and looked at the sheets. She usually did not have a problem talking about sexual liaisons but that morning she had a problem with talking about just about anything.

He let out a chuckle then smiled.

"No Bones, no we didn't."

"Good… I think." She ran her hands down her face then spoke again, "I can assume you are more than adequate in the bedroom but I believe I have no direct knowledge about that aspect of your personal life."

"Your assumptions are correct." He smiled as he walked down the hall.

She quickly felt dizzy. This was all happening so fast. All she knew was that previous night she had way too many shots and it landed her here, in his bed and in his clothes.

"Oh God." She closed her eyes once more but felt a cup placed against her lips.

"This will make you feel better." He spoke as he set the glass in her hand.

She sniffed it then looked up at him. "This smells like vodka."

"It is, with a little tomato juice. Nothing fixes a hangover like a little alcohol." He smiled and walked back out of the room.

"Then I will…" She started but by the time she looked up he was gone.

The morning was beyond weird. She knew she needed to find answers but she couldn't just come out and admit that she had no recollection of the last eight hours. If they had been together then she would offend him and if they weren't… well she secretly hoped it hadn't come to that. She leaned over and sniffed the pillow next to her. It smelled like soap. She let out a chuckle and smiled. She looked up to see Booth and Parker standing in the doorway.

"Being a gentleman I see?" She chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean." He suppressed a smile. His eyes danced of a deep passion in the dimly light room, a look she knew he saw in her own.

"Men are supposed to be gentlemen, daddy." Parker interjected. Brennan and Booth both tried to suppress giggles.

"Yes they are. Why don't you go into the kitchen and we will be there shortly." He tapped his son on his head as he spoke.

"No more kissing Daddy." Parker waved his finger at his father and ran into the kitchen.

"So who have you been kissing Booth?" Brennan smiled sweetly at him.

He raised his hands up as he walked towards her.

"I was not the one doing the kissing, I was being kissed! She was doing all the work; I was in it for the ride. It is not my fault she felt the need to make my boo-boo better just as Parker was walking up to the SUV. Not my fault at all." He dropped his hand and let them cascade down her soft skin.

"Oh is that so?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yep and she liked it too!" They both let out a laugh and locked eyes, emotions flooding each other. "Ready for breakfast Bones?" He asked as he helped her to her feet. He gave her a once over and smiled; she looked radiating in his shirt.

"Just one thing."

"Yes Bones?"

"What exactly happened last night? I do believe I cannot hold my liquor well." She smiled sheepishly.

He let out a laugh then sighed.

"What exactly do you remember?"

"I remember Parker winning his game then we came back here for pizza. After Parker went to bed we played a game of truth or dare." She let out a groan as the last night came flooding back into her mind. "I lost didn't I?"

"Horribly." He rubbed her back lightly. "You were a few shots past plastered when we stopped. You could barely stand up. You tried to convince me to let you drive home but I refused. You took a shower and I made you talk to me the whole time so you didn't hurt yourself. You slept on my bed and I slept on the couch."

"So that is why I am in your clothing?"

"Well that and you spilled all over your clothing." He pointed to the vodka laced mound of clothes in the corner.

"I'm sorry… so sorry." She blushed while putting her face in her hands.

"I loved the night even if I did have to clean up after you."

"So what exactly do you have planned for us Booth?" She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He was so good to her, why hadn't she seen it long before? She locked eyes with him to see his eyes dance as he watched her intently. She had a sneaking feeling that something had happened that night… she had said something. She shook her shoulders and let the feeling fall away. If he hadn't said anything then it hadn't happened… right?

"It's not your birthday yet." He tapped her on the noise and turned away from her. "Plus I told you it all already." He spoke with his back turned to her but the glow about him spoke wonders.

"But Booth…" She whined with an increasing grin. Did she love him? Defiantly. Did he love her? She thought so.

"Two more days. Two more days."

Suddenly she had a suspicion to what was said and she smiled as the words danced on her lips.

"How about you just tell me what we are doing today then?" She forced herself to speak then ran her hand down the back his shirt. He flinched at her touch then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What would be the fun in that?" He laughed as he walked into the hallway.

"Booth… Booth… tell me... Booth…" She whined as she followed him into the kitchen. Only two more days to prove to him how she felt.


	12. Day 5: The Truth In The Silk Sheets Pt 2

Booth finished the last bite of his pie and slid his plate forward.

"Man that was good!" He threw his napkin at the plate and chuckled at his accomplishment.

"You should try it sometime Bones."

"Uh huh." Brennan poked her now cold chicken tender with a fry, refusing to look up.

"What? No complaining about how you like your fruit?" He chuckled and leaned forward, attempting to put his hand to her forehead.

She leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I'm not sick." She spat at him.

If this is what being in loved was well… it sucked. She was actually putting forth an effort and all she got was glances and eye rolls. She was sick of it. She just wanted him to actually act like he loved her… like he did before last night. She made a mental note to refrain from alcohol and let out a sigh.

"Maybe this will help Bones." He slid a piece of paper forward.

"Doubtful." She took a bite of her chicken and chewed while glaring.

He let out a laugh and smiled. It had been hell to not tell her he felt the same over and over but the look on her face would be worth it… hopefully. He saw the furry in her eyes and his heart sank. She really did love him and had done everything short of kissing him to prove it to him. She even hinted that she was single many times while he drove her to the Jeffersonian. She was beyond desperate. Yet he needed this to be special, for his question to be special.

"Open it… please?..." He pleaded as he pushed it forward.

She let out a groan and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. She stared intently at the seal at the top then quickly scanned the paper. She folded it back up and slid it to him.

"I cannot do that Booth."

"Sure you can Bones. He loves you."

"Rebecca is his mother." A single tear rolled down her check.

"It is if something happens to me. You have to know that he wants to be with you. Rebecca is his mother but she cannot make him love school like you can. You are really good with him and if I am not around I want you to be in his life… legally. He deserves two parents, you know that."

"Don't say that."

"What? That Rebecca is horrible at his homework? She is!" He smiled and reached his hand across the table.

"Not that." She put her hands in her lap.

"Then what?" He figured she would just readily accept his offer and sign the form, he didn't think she would take it as hard as she was.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"What Bones? Tell me."

He slid out of his booth and into hers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. She pulled back but let her body lean into his touch. His warm hands felt nice against her cool, clammy body. She had dealt with genocide but this was too much to handle. The thought of actually losing him forever was one she could not accept.

She slid the paper toward him and let out a sigh, "Booth it is irrational."

"Bones, we are all made of irrationalities."

"I am rational. Rational!" She clenched her fists but soon released them.

"Babe, just tell me." He ran a finger along her jaw line and looked deep into her dark blue pools.

"I just can't."

"Take care of Parker?"

"No, I mean I can but…" She stammered and let the tears that were begging to fall drop slowly onto her plate.

"It's okay Bones, we all cannot bare to think about being without our loved ones, especially when we have lost the person in the past. I don't know what I would do without you. It was insensitive of me to act like the thought of me dying would not bring back feelings of what you have lost. I should have talked about it first but there is always time for that. This paper" he tapped the paper and put it in his pocket, "will always be here for you. You are the only one I trust with my son and I would love it if I knew he was safe if something ever happened to me."

She blinked and let out a whimper.

"But I…"

"I love you too, Bones." He spoke with a smile. Although part of his birthday surprise was now not a surprise anymore he knew she needed to hear it.

He pulled her closer to him and let it all sink in. He was hoping that she would finally stay, to be his and his alone. He felt her hand inch up on the counter and drum lightly. She was in deep thought. This was usually the time she would run from the situation and push herself into her work and pull away from the relationship. Instead she sat there in his arms, waiting for his next move.

He held her hand and took in her scent. She smelled like a mix of lavender and a morning after a rain. He closed his eyes and let the moment sink in. For the first time in her life Brennan was not running. He was always the one she would run to and now he was the one who knew she would never again have to run.

"You know Bones, I am going to make you believe just you see." He spoke softly as he ran his free hand through her hair then tapped the metal in his pant pocket lightly. It was going to be a special birthday, indeed.


	13. Day 6: The Calm Before The Storm, Pt 1

Brennan woke up and rolled over to find the spot next to her cold. She let out a sigh as she threw her hand onto her nightstand trying to make the incessant beeping stop. Instead she felt plastic. Her eyes shot open and to the table. There was a small black box with an envelope sitting under it in front of her alarm clock. She looked down at it and smiled, it was his handwriting.

The envelope read, "I know he loves you almost as much as I do." She smiled at the thought. She opened the drawer and slid the envelope into it. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

She turned off her alarm clock and slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She made it all the way into the bathroom before she turned and ran back into the bedroom. She popped the top of the box open and smiled. It was a white gold necklace with a diamonds and dolphin charm in the middle. She placed the necklace in her hand and smiled. It was perfect.

She finally pulled herself away and went into the bathroom. She finished brushing her teeth before she strolled into her living room.

"So what do you have for me today Booth?" She spoke with a grin. Normally she would get frustrated when he arrived early to pick her up but that day she was waiting for it.

She looked around her and found her apartment just how she left it, with no signs of Booth. She walked into the kitchen and frowned. He wasn't there. She quickly walked into her bedroom and took her phone off its charger. She dialed as quickly as her fingers could push the buttons.

He picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Eggs or waffles?" She asked in a sweet, sultry tone.

"Oh hey Bones." There was a loud thump then silence, "Sorry about that. I dropped the phone."

"It's… okay…" She paused and began pacing. It was not normal for him to not already be at her apartment or at least on his way. Clearly he was doing neither. She shook the thoughts from her head and spoke, "I got your present. Thank you." She smiled into the phone.

"Good Bones. I hoped you liked it." She could hear rustling then silence.

"Are you okay Booth?" She suddenly felt panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby… no Angela… not there… there!" She heard him flop down into a chair. "Look Bones, I'm sorry but I have to go. I will pick you up in half an hour. I better see that necklace on you!" He chuckled then set the phone down.

She stayed on the line, hoping he would pick up the phone. Normally she was the take charge kind of girl but with him it seemed all her preconceived ideas about love flew out the window. Being wooed and doted after was just what she wanted.

"But Angela… I think I know her size… it has to be the right size… it just has to…" She heard a frustrated Booth shout in the background.

She blinked once and laid back down, pulling the blanket over her head. Maybe if she closed her eyes her brain would stop telling her to run away, far away.

He couldn't be asking her what she thought he was, could he?


	14. Day 6: The Calm Before The Storm, Pt 2

"Bones… Bones…" Booth spoke as he made his way through Brennan's apartment. Normally he would not have to use a key to get in but that morning she was nowhere to be found.

He found her curled up in her bed, clinging to the blanket for dear life. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought she had a date that ended horribly the night before, good thing he knew better.

"Hey Bones… we're going to be late." He spoke softly as he pulled the blanket from her death grip.

"Late for what?" She spoke, still half asleep.

"Work, silly. Today is Monday." He pulled her up so she was sitting up. "Now where are your clothes?" He began opening and closing drawers.

"My clothes?" Her sleepy eyes shot open. "What do you need to do with my clothes?"

"You need to get dressed before we take Parker to school." He smiled sweetly at her.

"We are taking Parker to school? We never take Parker to school… Rebecca takes him to school." She tried to rationalize it all but failed miserably.

"Today we are taking him to school. Now hurry up." He tapped her rear as he pushed her into the bathroom.

She felt panic fill her being. Being a mother in the future was well and good but now that she was faced with the reality it scared her. She slowly walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. The cool liquid dripped down to reveal a scared little girl. She blinked once and splashed her face again. She smiled at the mirror, hoping to force deep down the fleeting insecurities.

"Are you okay in there Babe." Rang out after a slight knock on the door.

"Yeah… I just am tired is all."She knew it was a lie. He knew it was a lie. Deep down she hoped he would believe it just this once.

"Okay," He paused while she bit her lip, waiting for a rebuttal, "breakfast will be in the kitchen, Baby." She heard him shout.

There it was again. Babe, Baby, they were both directly related… to her! She wasn't sure when he started calling her that. Partially it exhilarated her to hear those words coming from his lips but mostly it scared her. She inhaled and let it sharply before she spoke.

"Hey Booth…" She spoke softly as she opened the door.

"Yeah Bab… Bones?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Bones?"

"No, the other thing."

"Oh… oh!" He thought hard. "It is just what I call my girlfriend. I hope it doesn't offend you." He slugged her shoulder lightly then smiled.

"Oh." She spoke hesitantly.

"What?"

She smiled then blushed. "I… I just didn't know we were dating."

"What do you call this- you and me? I told you I love you, we have gone out on many dates in the last week and I want you to legally adopt my son. What more is there? It certainly looks like dating to me."

She leaned against the doorframe and smiled. She looked down at the floor then up at him before slamming her eyes back down.

"So this is what you want?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh I want much more." He took a step forward and his grin increased until it barely fit on his face.

"Well I guess this can do in the meantime." She took the envelope out of her drawer and slid it into his back pocket, taking in his scent as she wrapped her arms around his form. She took one more sniff then took a step back, staring directly into his brown pools.

"Oh Bones, you did not have to do that."

"But I wanted to. I want to be part of every aspect of your life." She spoke as she began to pull her shirt up and over her head.

He turned and began walking out of the bedroom. If he saw even a glimpse of what was under that shirt he knew for sure they would be late picking Parker up.

"Hey Booth…" She shouted and he turned.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	15. Day 6: The Calm Before The Storm, Pt 3

"Morning Bones… I gots you a present." Parker smiled as he jumped into the backseat and clicked his seatbelt.

Brennan turned and smiled adoring at the boy. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"I know but Daddy said…" He looked at his father and Booth nodded. "tomorrow is the adult's day. Daddy says you need to think… so I thought I would help you."

As Booth began to pull out into the street Parker pulled his book bag to him and began digging around. After a few minutes his eyes shot up.

"Dad… it's… not here…" The boy was on the verge of tears.

"Yes it is Parker. I put it in there last night, remember?"

The boy nodded and shook his bag.

"It's okay Park, I don't need a present." Brennan smiled, trying to assure the boy.

"But all mommies need a present. It is what us guys do." Parker spoke as he dug around some more.

Brennan's eyes shot towards Booth. He looked forward and gripped the steering wheel tighter. She placed her hand on his arm right as he stopped at a red light. He clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white then released them.

"Booth?" She spoke in a soft tone.

"Yes?"

"Mother?"

"Well Bones you did sign the form." He smiled at her.

"But you said last week that Dr. Bones was go-"

"Parker! Shush!" Booth growled.

"So she said no? That stinks Dad." Parker frowned at his father. "One time I asked Katie Smith to sit next to me at lunch. She said no and that I stink." He turned to Brennan. "Is it because my Daddy stinks?" The boy sniffed. "I don't think he stinks but I am sure he would take a shower for you if you asked. Dad does love you."

The boy stared at Brennan, waiting for an answer.

"Your father smells acceptable." Her eyes darted toward Booth then back at Parker. He smelled more than acceptable, he smelled heavenly.

"Oh, then why did-" The boy asked then lurched forward.

Booth slammed on the breaks and flipped the switch, unlocking the door.

"Well we are here Parker." Booth spoke as he got out of his seat and helped his son with his things. Parker hugged his father then walked up to the passenger seat.

"Whenever I need to think I always play with this." Parker handed her a clearly warn green army man. He looked down at the army man longingly then back up at Brennan. "Just make my Dad happy, okay?"

Brennan nodded then hugged the boy. She kissed his forehead and he ran up the stairs into the building. The two watched him until the door shut behind him. Booth turned and took a step forward but felt her hand tightly around his arm. He turned to her and blushed, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"So what is it that I have to do to make you happy?" She smiled at him as she trailed her hand down his arm.

"Oh it is much more than anything you have to do, it is something I want you to want to do." He kissed her lightly then walked over to the driver side and got in the car.

Brennan spent the ride to the Jeffersonian pondering what he possibly could be asking her. Surely whatever it was, she would say yes. She loved the man and his son more than life itself. She would do anything for those two. She watched children playing at a park while they stopped at a red light. Would she have to give up her independence to be the woman he wanted her to be?


	16. Day 7: Can I Get That In Writing? Pt 1

Brennan awoke to the one thing she had become accustom to breakfast in bed, well today it was a different kind of breakfast but she loved it all the same. She smiled and stretched, her hand making contact with a firm lump.

"Ow! That hurt Bones!" Booth spoke, still half asleep. "But happy birthday baby."

She propped herself up on her arm and smiled. The view was a wonderful thing to wake up to. She had always dreamed of what it looked like under his clothing and her dreams could not have come close to reality, her reality.

"Let's call in today." She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"But we can't." He almost sounded frantic.

"Why not? I believe we both have enough vacation days to take one day off. It is just one day; I doubt all the murders will happen on my birthday."

"We… I… Angela needs to give you your gift."

"Her gift is always alcohol and men. Since I have a man…" She smiled against his chest, "I don't need to get drunk at work."

"We're going to work and that is final." He rolled her onto her side and smiled. He got up and walked toward the other side of the bed slowly. It took everything in him not to jump back in that bed but it was her birthday and some things just needed to be said.

"So you would rather go to work then look at this?" She motioned to her naked body, covered by only a sheet.

He glanced at her then his eyes shot toward the floor. She was absolutely stunning in his bed… in his sheets… naked. He shook the thoughts from his head and took a step toward the bed.

"No… it's not that…" He spoke softly then let out a sigh. "Bones, you look stunning… absolutely radiating. Can we just go to work now?" He looked up and pleaded with her to just listen to him.

She wasn't sure why this was so important to him but if it mattered to him, it mattered to her. She smiled as she took his hand and pulled him to her.

"Only if we get to shower first." She winked and his grin increased until it barely fit on his face.

"I think I can manage that." He pulled her onto her feet and she chased him down the hall into the bathroom, both of them giggling uncontrollably.


	17. Day 7: Can I Get That In Writing? Pt 2

The day at the lab was like any other day, which Brennan found to be very, very off. A few cards lay scattered her on her desk but there were no other signs that it was her birthday. Although she wasn't sure how long she had been dating Booth she knew it was very uncharacteristic for him to act this way on his girlfriend's birthday. Just then Cam slowly strolled by Brennan's office.

"Cam! Cam!" Brennan shouted from her chair.

Cam turned and smiled, Brennan was right on time and if the look on her face said anything, the day was going just as planned.

Brennan didn't even wait until she was seated before she began rambling.

"As you may or may not know, Booth and I have begun dating and today is my birthday."

"Oh, I know." Cam interjected with a sly smile.

"About us dating or my birthday?" Brennan paused to breath then continued. "It doesn't matter." She waved her hand in the air. "What I want to know is…" She quickly got up and slammed the door shut before getting in Cam's face.

"What did he do for you on your birthday?"

"You really don't want to know the details, do you Dr. Brennan?"

"Every single one." Brennan spoke smugly. It couldn't be too bad, right? She was horribly, horribly mistaken.

"First I would wake up to him naked and one thing always lead to another… birthday sex is always the best." Cam fumbled through her words, clearly shaken up and surprised by what she was doing.

"But Booth always sleeps naked and he does enjoy morning sex. Although I am quite sure most males do." Brennan spoke with a smile.

"Alright… okay… well then…" Cam folded her hands in her lap. She was definitely sure she would remember if he slept naked and that was one thing she was not expecting.

"Is that it? Clearly an alpha male has more interest in such an antiquated ritual as a birthday." Brennan spoke, spending Cam back into reality.

"Well we did have dinner together… and that led to other things." Cam cut herself off, not wanting to sound like a horny high school student.

"So that is all I am to expect?" Brennan spoke, clearly distraught.

"I bet he has something special planned for you Dr. Brennan." Cam tapped Brennan on the shoulder and quickly exited the room almost knocking over the young man that was now standing in Brennan's doorway.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" The man spoke as he read off a bright pink index card.

"Yes, and you are?"

"It doesn't matter. I am here to take you to a magical fantasy…" The man began tugging at her arm.

"Clearly you are mistaken…" She tried to pull back unsuccessfully, "You must have a different Dr. Brennan..." She glared.

"No ma'am. I am at the right office, he made sure of it." The man yanked on her arm hard and began dragging her out of her office and down the hall.

"I demand to speak to your superior! I demand you let me go! Right now!" Brennan yelled as he attempted to fight the man off. He instead clenched on her arm tighter and slightly lifted her up as he pulled harder.

"He knew you'd ask that." The man smiled at her and snapped on a birthday hat. The sting of the cord now on her jaw made her fixate her glare on everyone who was now standing on the platform. They all knew, she was set up! She didn't like it one bit.

"Happy birthday Bren! See you in an hour!" Angela chuckled as she watched the sight play out before her. When Booth had explained to her what he had planned on doing for Brennan's birthday Angela thought he would never pull it off but there she was being dragged away into a birthday she would never forget.

"What? Huh? Angela, save me!" Brennan yelled as she clung onto the doorway.

The young man let go of her arm and stood in front of her. She was more work then he thought she would be.

"I didn't think I would have to do this but I must follow my orders…" The man spoke as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the Jeffersonian.

"Saavvvveee meeee… don't touch me there!" Reverberated down the hall and into the lab moments later. Everyone erupted in giggles.

"Do you really think he will be able to pull this off?" Angela looked up at Cam, clearly slightly scared.

"If anyone can make her say yes, it will be him." Cam laughed as she walked back down the stairs and to her lab.

Her eyes shot to Jack.

"Oh please. She may be mad now but give her an hour and she will be putty in that man's hands." Jack spoke smugly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Angela leaned down and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "I guess there is no need for this then."

"We can always celebrate for them." Jack winked as he pulled the bottle out of her hand and pulled the top off.


	18. Day 7: Can I Get That In Writing? Pt 3

They drove for what felt like hours but was in turn just a matter of minutes. She was blindfolded and walked down a long corridor. Once they stopped the blindfold was removed and she was shoved forward.

Brennan was thrown into a room she all too familiar with. Bones lay in their respective boxes, waiting to be labeled. She inhaled deeply; the sterile smell was replaced with a sweet smell of a man.

"Uh… hello?" She took a step forward and the light flickered on.

"Hey sexy…" He took a step forward with a sly grin on his face.

"Boo.. oooth?" She choked out. He cleaned up well, very well.

"Who wants to know?" He whipped of his shirt and took another step forward.

She looked around her. The room looked just as it did a day ago. Except at a far away table there was a box.

"What… what is in that box?" For some unexplained reason Brennan found herself uncontrollably nervous. He was Booth, she was Brennan. Why was it that she had lump in her throat and all she could think about was that her life was about to change dramatically?

"Oh that?" He turned and smiled at the box, "It's nothing. Please, sit." He motioned to a chair in front of him.

She just stood and let out a grunt.

"I said sit." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed down, causing her to sit.

"Okay, now that you are sitting… I have some things I would like you to know." He twirled his hand up in the air and ran it across her shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" He locked eyes with her while putting pressure on her shoulder.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good. Good." He walked around the chair while he spoke and nodded.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"My… birthday?" She squinted as he shone a light in her eyes. "That's bright Booth." She shot him a glare. He just smiled.

"So it is. Do you know what that means?" He moved the light closer to her, causing a bead of sweat to drip down her forehead.

"I'm… old?" She felt as though she was a child being interrogated by a parent. How could he have this control over her? She was supposed to be an independent, strong willed woman but with him she was mush.

"Oh no you're not." He smiled and kissed her neck, causing her head to roll back and a groan to follow. "You're my woman. My women do not get old."

When did this turn into some sick, perverted interrogation… man it was hot, she thought.

"I don't know what that means." She smiled up at him.

"Oh surely you do." He let his hand trail from her check down the front of her shirt. At first she flinched but his soft yet firm touch felt oh so right.

"Nope, not a clue." Her voice caught as he slipped a finger under the fray of her shirt.

"For a genius you really don't think much." He resumed walking around the chair. He emerged from the back of her chair and slammed a chair down before her and sat

"So do you like what you see?"

She nodded, staring directly at his chiseled chest.

"Good. Want to touch?"

She reached out a finger and he held her hand, as he swirled it around and around his chest. She exhaled and clenched her eyes shut before he released her hand.

"Stay there." He commanded, as he stood up and walked around the room.

He slid a table in front of her and her eyes shot open. He let go of a fist and an array of pictures fluttered down onto the table.

She reached her hand out to touch the pictures then looked up at him.

"Go ahead." He smiled as he pushed the pictures closer. She nodded and began looking through the pictures. They were a mix of him while he was younger and Parker all throughout his childhood.

"What is this one?" She asked, picking up a picture of an old church covered in flowers.

"Oh… that one." He smiled a devilish smile and let out a low chuckle. "That's for later."

He smiled at her and pushed the pictures aside. He bent down the slammed a stack of papers in a folder down.

"This is my FBI jacket. Any innocent or infraction and all accommodations are in here. Places and people's names have been blacked out but it is my real file. If you have any questions, just ask." She nodded and stared at the very large folder. "Well go ahead, open it." He smiled at her then stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

She looked at the first page of the folder and smiled, he was clear of any major infractions. She flipped through the folder but soon closed it and slid it forward. She looked up to see he was messing with whatever was in the box. She slammed the folder down hard and he turned and looked up.

"Done?" She just nodded. He walked over and thumbed through the stack. "Looks like you didn't touch much of it." He raised an eyebrow to her.

"I don't need to know how great of a man you are." She smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Good. You're not too bad yourself." He squeezed her hand then pulled back. "Now to the good stuff." He pulled out a black backpack and sat it on the table.

"Do you really want to know about what I did in the Middle East?"

She looked into his eyes and they flickered with fear then faded into determination.

"If you would let me." She reassured him as her eyes turned into blue crystals.

"Open it. This has all my medical records and any accommodations I may have received." He stood up and walked toward the door. "Before I met you, I thought the awards and acknowledgement was worth the kills. You have taught me that love is the only thing that is able to cleanse a dirty heart and soul." He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. He knew she had to be alone to understand all he had done. He hoped she would accept him after she knew the extent of what he did but if she didn't, he would understand.

She had looked at half the contents of the bag. Her eyes welled up with tears as her heart broke in two. If he was able to be the man he was and still do all he had done, she knew he was one of a kind. She cried freely until she heard the door open and shut. A few soft footsteps were all the proof he was in the room. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

He walked around the table and sat back down in his chair. "So I guess you know what I have done?" His voice was riddled with guilt. She just nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but any words she could mutter would not do justice to the emotions that welled inside.

"So… do you want to see what is in that box?" She looked up at him and saw that he too had been crying.

"Yes." She finally managed to say.

He just got up and walked toward the table. He picked up the box and carefully carried it back to the table. He set it down and let out a breath he had been holding.

"This may not do justice to how I feel but I hope you will accept it as a token of what you mean to me." He slid the box forward and clenched his fists.

She pulled out a tear stained copy of their first case together. It was clear he was hurt by the way he had treated her that week. Next was a picture of them as Roxy and Tony. She flipped the picture over to find, "Tony loves Roxy" written in his handwriting on the back. She looked up at him and smiled. His gaze was affixed on the box. Lastly was an envelope. She held it up but he set her hand back down.

"Bones, before you open that I have something I need to say." He waited for her to reply but she just focused on keeping the tears at bay. "You mean more to me that anyone else. You are the first woman that I can honestly say I love with all my heart and then some. You are the perfect mother to my son and more than I ever deserve. I would love to wake up to you every morning."

He paused, dropped to one knee and held her hand before he finished.

"Bones, will you marry me?" He looked up at her with tear filled eyes, hoping she would say yes.


	19. Day 7: Can I Get That In Writing? Pt 4

"We have only been dating a week" she began to back pedal.

"No. Offically a week but I have been dating you since the moment I met you."

"So all the other women where?..." She spoke hesitently.

"Biological urges."

The silence that filled the room was deafening.

"What if I say yes?"

"You will make me feel like the most happy man in the world."

"And no?" The second she spoke the words she wanted to take them back. She watched as his heart shattered.

"We will be partners..." The words made her eyes sting. He reached up to touch her cheek and when she looked at his fingertips they were wet. She was crying.

She stood up and backed up into the wall. The tears that he was holding were now flowing freely. This was killing him inside.

"Booth... I...I..." She started but the words would not form.

He looked up at her and her heart broke into the thousand pieces his lay in.

"Can I think about it? I mean... I just... I DO love you." Her attempts at comfort were futile. She had already broken his heart. What a great birthday present...


	20. Day 7: Can I Get That In Writing? Pt 5

An hour later everyone came back from lunch to find Brennan's office door closed and her shades drawn. The light was off but the glow from her monitor gave the room a yellow hue.

"So do you think he asked?" Jack turned to the two women and shrugged.

"Oh he asked." Cam spoke up then quickly walked to her office.

"Go do your thing. Go get us some dirt." Jack shoved Angela forward and smiled. "You know you want to..."

Angela knocked on Brennan's office but there was no response.

"Bren... Honey... Are you in there?"

Still no response.

"Well if I see anything, you have been warned." She chuckled as she pushed the door open.

She flicked on the light to find stacks and stacks of papers on the floor.

"What is all this?" She made a wide sweep of the floor.

"Booth's life." Brennan spoke flatly, refusing to look up from her screen.

"His life cannot be summed up in a few pieces of paper, Bren."

"His past and present is all there. No secrets, nothing. He is an open book."

"What about his future."

"I don't know." Her voice finally wavered at the uncertainty.

"Bren, you are his future. You, Parker and a house with a picket fence." Angela spoke with distain. Her best friend could be so difficult sometimes.

Brennan finally looked up from her screen. Her face was worn and her eyes puffy and red.

"Ang, I think I miss him."

Without missing a beat Brennan stood and placed a small box in Angela's hand.

"Do you think it's pretty? I think it's pretty."

"Bren... This is a wet engagement ring." Angela spoke, staring at the ring. The diamonds gistened in the liquid that drenched the box.

"I know." She sniffed, sat down and let out a sigh before sliding the picture of the church forward.

"Do you know where this place is?"

Angela looked down at the picture then up at Brennan.

"Why?"

"I think I love him." Brennan spoke as her voice caught in her throat. "I think I love him a lot."

"We have only been dating a week" she began to back pedal.

"No. Offically a week but I have been dating you since the moment I met you."

"So all the other women where?..." She

Day 7: Can I Get That In Writing?

An hour later everyone came back from lunch to find Brennan's office door closed and her shades drawn. The light was off but the glow from her monitor gave the room a yellow hue.

"So do you think he asked?" Jack turned to the two women and shrugged.

"Oh he asked." Cam spoke up then quickly walked to her office.

"Go do your thing. Go get us some dirt." Jack shoved Angela forward and smiled. "You know you want to..."

Angela knocked on Brennan's office but there was no response.

"Bren... Honey... Are you in there?"

Still no response.

"Well if I see anything, you have been warned." She chuckled as she pushed the door open.

She flicked on the light to find stacks and stacks of papers on the floor.

"What is all this?" She made a wide sweep of the floor.

"Booth's life." Brennan spoke flatly, refusing to look up from her screen.

"His life cannot be summed up in a few pieces of paper, Bren."

"His past and present is all there. No secrets, nothing. He is an open book."

"What about his future."

"I don't know." Her voice finally wavered at the uncertainty.

"Bren, you are his future. You, Parker and a house with a picket fence." Angela spoke with distain. Her best friend could be so difficult sometimes.

Brennan finally looked up from her screen. Her face was worn and her eyes puffy and red.

"Ang, I think I miss him."

Without missing a beat Brennan stood and placed a small box in Angela's hand.

"Do you think it's pretty? I think it's pretty."

"Bren... This is a wet engagement ring." Angela spoke, staring at the ring. The diamonds gistened in the liquid that drenched the box.

"I know." She sniffed, sat down and let out a sigh before sliding the picture of the church forward.

"Do you know where this place is?"

Angela looked down at the picture then up at Brennan.

"Why?"

"I think I love him." Brennan spoke as her voice caught in her throat. "I think I love him a lot."

spoke hesitently.

"Biological urges."

The silence that filled the room was deafening.

"What if I say yes?"

"You will make me feel like the most happy man in the world."

"And no?" The second she spoke the words she wanted to take them back. She watched as his heart shattered.

"We will be partners..." The words made her eyes sting. He reached up to touch her cheek and when she looked at his fingertips they were wet. She was crying.

She stood up and backed up into the wall. The tears that he was holding were now flowing freely. This was killing him inside.

"Booth... I...I..." She started but the words would not form.

He looked up at her and her heart broke into the thousand pieces his lay in.

"Can I think about it? I mean... I just... I DO love you." Her attempts at comfort were futile. She had already broken his heart. What a great birthday present...


	21. Very Early Morning, Day 8: What Is Love?

Brennan let out a sigh and smiled. The ring really was pretty against her pale skin. She knocked again but once more there was no reply. She had tried calling him multiple times and even snuck into the Hoover after hours but her partner was nowhere to be found.

"Booth… I…" She spoke into the oak door that her forehead was now resting on.

She heard a loud thud then the door popped open.

"Bones?" He spoke; his voice was weak and soft.

"Um… yes." Her head hung low. It was one thing to think about what she had done but to see him completely destroyed in person was another. "I... I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Sorry for what?" His eyes glistened with hope. There she was, the woman of his dreams, standing in his doorway with… was that a ring? His ring? Man, he loved this woman. She always did things in her own way.

"I'm stupid."

He chuckled. "You're a genius. Believe me, you are not stupid."

"Booth," She placed her forehead on his, "I'm stupid."

"Since you are so determined, why don't you explain to me how you are so stupid?" He spoke as he led her to his couch.

The room was filled with empty beer bottles and reeked of stale pizza. Yep, this was the wallow in self pity Booth. Why couldn't she have come to this realization sooner and save him this devastation? Oh yeah, she was stupid. Very stupid, the man obviously loved her and she loved him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I should have known." She interrupted her thoughts.

"Known what?" He held her hands in his as he smiled adorningly at her.

"I love you." She spoke with no emotion, "I love you… more than I should."

"More then you should? How so?"

"We have been together for a week. Rationally people enter into a marriage so the male will stick around long enough to help form the emotional state of the child. Not because… I love you."

She said it again! His heart was beaming until,

"I have come to a compromise."

Oh no, more backpedaling. The man was at the end of his rope. He wasn't sure how much more of her wishy-washiness he could take. His mind screamed to run, run as far away from her as he could. Instead he just plastered on a smile and nodded.

"I will marry you but…" She took in a deep breath and his mind began to spin. What was taking her so long? Yes, all he needed was a yes.

"So is that a yes?" He interrupted as he steadied himself against the couch. The room really couldn't be spinning, could it?

"Can I finish… please?" She pleaded with him. It took everything in her to be sitting here, telling him this when all she wanted to do was run away on some dig and forget all about emotions.

He nodded once more and held his breath as she shifted in place.

"I need proof."

"Proof?" He found himself becoming irate. What more proof did this woman want? "What kind of proof?"

"I need to know… I love you."

Whoa. He wasn't expecting that. He blinked twice hard and yep, she was still sitting there.

"You need proof that you love me?"

"Yes." She spoke, refusing to look at him.

"But you will marry me? Not just say you will, but actually do it?"

"Yes." She spoke as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Best birthday ever!" He spoke into her lips, smashing her body into his.

She glanced down at her watch and chuckled, "It's day late but you are the best birthday present a woman could ask for."

"No Bones, not any woman. My woman." He growled as he stood up and pulled her into the bedroom.


End file.
